Once Upon a Time (2011 series)
Once Upon a Time (TV series 2011 - present) Plot Summary A woman with a troubled past is drawn to a town in Maine where fairy tales are to be believed. Male Deaths * Giacomo Baessato (Episode 5.3 Siege Perilous) * Noah Bean (Episode 1.18 The Stable Boy, Episode 2.05 The Doctor) * Abraham Benrubi (Episode 2.13 Tiny) * Sage Brocklebank (Episode 1.12 Skin Deep) * Robert Carlyle (Episode 3.11 Going Home, Episode 7.22 Leaving Storybrooke) * Chad Michael Collins (Episode 2.12 In The Name of the Brother) * Adam Croasdell (Episode 5.11 Swan Song) * Parker Croft (Episode 3.11 Going Home) * Bernard Curry (Episode 3.5 Good Form) * Josh Dallas (Episode 1.6 The Shepard, Episode 3.19 A Curious Thing, Episode 5.19 Sisters) * Jamie Dornan (Episode 1.7 The Heart is a Lonely Hunter) * Aaron Douglas (Episode 5.14 Devil's Due) * Brad Dourif (Episode 1.8 Desparate Souls) * Ethan Embry (Episode 3.1 The Heart of the Truest Believer) * Liam Garrigan (Episode 5.21 Last Rites) * Greg Germann (Episode 5.21 Last Rites) * Christopher Gorham (Episode 3.12 New York City Serenade) * David-Paul Grove (Episode 4.22 Operation Mongoose Part 2) * Geoff Gustafson (Episode 1.10 7:15 AM) * Hank Harris (Episode 6.4 Strange Case) * C. Ernst Harth (Episode 2.13 Tiny) * Ben Hollingsworth (Episode 2.7 Child of the Moon) * Craig Horner (Episode 6.2 A Bitter Draught) * Jesse Hutch (Episode 1.15 Red-Handed) * Gregory Itzin (Episode 2.12 In The Name of the Brother) * Andrew Jenkins (Episode 5.2 The Price) * Paul Johansson (Episode 6.7 Heartless) * Jarod Joseph (Episode 2.7 Child of the Moon) * Robbie Kay (Episode 3.11 Going Home) * Glenn Keogh (Episode 5.9 The Bear King) * Elliot Knight (Episode 5.10 Broken Heart) * Paul Lazenby (Episode 2.9 Queen of Hearts) * Stephen Lord (Episode 3.11 Going Home) * Tzi Ma (Episode 2.18 Selfless, Brave, and True) * Sean Maguire (Episode 5.21 Last Rites) * Robert Maillet (Episode 1.6 The Shepard) * Lee Majdoub (Episode 5.1 The Dark Swan) * Costas Mandylor (Episode 5.15 The Brothers Jones) * Darren Moore (Episode 5.7 Nimue) * Colin O'Donoghue (Episode 4.22 Operation Mongoose Part 2, Episode 5.11 Swan Song) * Ty Olsson (Episode 1.8 Desparate Souls) * Tony Perez (Episode 1.2 The Thing You Love Most) * John Pyper-Ferguson (Episode 2.17 Welcome to Storybrooke) * Michael Raymond-James (Episode 3.15 Quiet Minds) * Oliver Rice (Episode 4.1 A Tale of Two Sisters) * Jeremy Patrick Schuetze (Episode 4.20 Mother) * Richard Schiff (Episode 1.11 Fruit of the Poisonous Tree) * Jason Simpson (Episode 5.7 Nimue) * Timothy Webber (Episode 5.1 The Dark Swan) * Jonathan Whitesell (Episode 5.13 Labor of Love) * Sam Witwer (Episode 6.4 Strange Case) Female Deaths *Gabrielle Anwar (Episode 7.11 Secret Garden) * Elizabeth Blackmore (Episode 6.4 Strange Case) * Andrea Brooks (Episode 6.2 A Bitter Draught) * Emma Caulfield (Episode 1.9 True North) * Cassidy Freeman (Episode 2.13 Tiny) * Paula Giroday (Episode 2.05 The Doctor) * Anna Galvin (Episode 4.18 Sympathy for the De Vil) * Annabeth Gish (Episode 2.7 Child of the Moon) * Christina Gooding (Episode 1.19 The Return) * Barbara Hershey (Episode 2.16 The Miller's Daughter) * Adelaide Kane (Episode 7.10 The Eighth Witch) * Catherine Lough Haggquist (Episode 1.4 The Price of Gold) * Pascale Hutton (Episode 4.1 A Tale of Two Sisters) * Rya Kihlstedt (Episode 5.20 Firebird) * Christie Laing (Episode 3.22 There's No Place Like Home/Episode 4.17 Heart of Gold) * Shannon Lucio (Episode 2.14 Manhattan) * Sonequa Martin-Green (Episode 3.1 The Heart of the Truest Believer) * Elizabeth Mitchell (Episode 4.10 Shattered Sight) * Jennifer Morrison (Episode 6.22 The Final Battle) * Lesley Nicol (Episode 2.15 The Queen is Dead) * Frances O'Connor (Episode 5.6 Family Business) * Jordyn Ashley Olson (Episode 6.5 Street Rats) * Sally Pressman (Episode 4.7 The Snow Queen) * Aria Pullman (Episode 1.13 What Happened to Frederick?) * Emilie de Ravin (Episode 6.11 Tougher Than the Rest/Episode 7.4 Beauty) * Kacey Rohl (Episode 5.13 Labor of Love) * Gabrielle Rose (Episode 2.03 Lady of the Lake) * Rachel Shelley (Episode 2.4 The Crocodile, Episode 5.14 Devil's Due) * Victoria Smurfit (Episode 4.18 Sympathy for the De Vil) * Rena Sofer (Episode 2.15 The Queen is Dead) * Keegan Connor Tracy (Episode 3.10 The New Neverland) * Emily Tennant (Episode 7.19 Flower Child) * Natasha Wilson (Episode 3.1 The Heart of the Truest Believer) Gallery 418CruellaDead.png|Victoria Smurfit Category:TV Series Category:2011 TV series debuts Category:ABC TV series Category:Fantasy Category:TV series by Disney/Touchstone/ABC Studios Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees